


Care Package

by Hopetohell



Category: Sand Castle (2017)
Genre: Anal Beads, D/s tones, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopetohell/pseuds/Hopetohell
Summary: Hell of a care package you sent, sweetheart.
Relationships: Captain Syverson/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Care Package

Yeah, it’s a little intimidating. The string’s the length of his forearm and the beads go from the size of a pinky nail to a goddamn golf ball, but _it’s not like you gotta take them all at once. So whaddya say?_

And Sy’s considering; he turns the anal beads over in his hands and weighs the intimidation factor against the potential feel of them in his ass, bunching them up and stretching them out, feeling silicone slip through his fingers. 

_Hell of a care package you sent, sweetheart. But I think— I want it all._

And look. New things are always tough. It takes a moment to process the idea, but it’s not completely uncharted territory now. _Remember the first time I put a finger in your ass? Even though you expected it, you still nearly jumped out of your damn skin._

_Old dogs, darlin._

_Yeah, but old dogs don’t wake me up at 3am to tell me they’ve been thinking about my fingers in their ass. Now remind me again how much you want this._

_Like breathing._ His voice is tinny, crackling; the connection isn’t great, and he’s half a world away. _What I wouldn’t give to have you here with me._ There’s a brief up-close shot of the inside of his nose before he finds a place to set the camera; in the low light he is golden and nearly glowing, his whole self thick and eager and _fuck, darlin, want you here, your mouth, your fingers._

And it’s goddamn gorgeous, the way he bends to his own need; there’s that languor creeping into his movements as he lets himself fall into the feeling of your eyes on him. _Aren’t you a sight. So eager for me. Have you got the time to take it slow?_

_Yeah. Couple hours with nothing to do. And you, darlin, are you gonna—_

_Already am. But slow, like embers. I’m already so wet just thinking about it, about how hard you’re gonna come for me. Wishing I could suck you, take all your pleasure into myself and hold it there. Now get ready._

And he’s rubbing slick between his fingers, shifting his knees apart, reaching— _oh hell—_ tendons moving in his arm and if you haven’t quite got a perfect view the important part is still there: the way his brows bunch up as he reaches, the way his face smooths out into pleasure when his finger slips inside. ‘ _Sgood. Cold though, Christ. And thicker than the other stuff._

_Better for your ass, handsome. Lasts longer. Spoil yourself with it, you won’t want to go back. Now listen. Go slow for me, alright? One bead at a time. I want to see you feel each one, you got it? And turn a little bit. I want to see that ass swallow them up._

And Sy does, he takes it slow: in this rare moment of leisure he stretches the act out to savor it, to fully appreciate the stretch of each bead slipping inside, and the little clench as it disappears into his ass. _Fuck, that’s good. Feels— ah. If I move, I can. I can feel them move in me too, a little. Christ. It’s— not full, not exactly. But heavy._

_Insistent?_

_Yeah. That’s a good way to put it. Like I can’t help but know they’re in there. And it’s— hell. That’s the last of them. That was, uh, a lot._

_Too much?_

_Not too much, I ah. Stretched a little. Before. To get ready for you. But Jesus, the feel of it._ There’s that look, that little bit of disbelief tangled up in pleasure as he can’t help shifting around. It’s heady, knowing what he must be feeling, letting himself enjoy the sensation of his ass being _under your control, darlin._

And that’s _good, that’s very good, god, such a good boy for me—_ that’s a new one, and damn if it doesn’t make him look up, sharp and startled and so very interested; you hit the nail on the fucking head with that one— _now, here’s what you’re gonna do. You’re gonna jerk yourself just the way you like it, and when you get close, you’ll start to pull them out, one by one, slowly. I want you to take the last one out right as you come, ok?_

Sy’s rising up on his knees; there’s that giveaway, that little twist to his expression as he feels the beads in his new position, that subvocal _fuck_ almost lost to the crackle and hum of the transmission. He rises and settles, slicking his palm to take himself in hand.

_Christ, that’s a pretty cock. Can’t wait to get it in my mouth. Soon as I see you, won’t even make it out of the airport. I’ll just drag you into the nearest restroom and drop right to my knees right there on the tile. It’ll be filthy but who cares, I just wanna taste you. Need to feel you pulsing down my throat_ and he listens; he hangs on every word, his whole body following the line of his cock as he ruts into his fist. 

_Sweetheart, I. Getting close. I need—_ and he does need, so desperately; he’s reaching to tug at the loop of his beads, feeling the stretch as he opens back up around the first one, and 

alarms go off, somewhere close by; Sy’s grunting in frustration and dropping his hands, wincing a little as he stands with his cock curved and proud and angry red, with the beads still in his ass, but the Captain is settling across his face, all power and command and _Jesus, Sy, be careful_ as he’s rushing to dress, cock tucked up in his waistband, _you come back in one piece,_ as he’s pulling on his shirt and rushing out the door. 

And. 

It’s hours later when your phone rings, when Sy appears on the screen streaked with dust, little drops of blood on his shirt and smeared across his temple. But he’s there, and he palms himself a little as he’s grinning the slightly mad grin of a man r iding an adrenaline high. 

_Alright, darlin. Now where were we?_


End file.
